Rien ne va plus !
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis que la chasse aux cartes prit fin. Nos amis ont désormais 17 ans, mais la fête n'est pas fini. SURPRISE GARANTIE ! Une petite review ? Shonen ai en vue... mais hyper léger. Nouvelle UP !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Rien ne va plus !

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Gros mélange Card Captor Sakura X Gensomaden Saiyuki...on va enfin s'amuser !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Sakura ou de Saiyuki ne sont à moi...m'enfin, je ne demande que Yue...c'est trop demand ? Gojyô et Kero : Bien fait ! Mellyna : Z'allez souffrir...gniark ! Gniark ! Et puis la suite, tout le monde la connaît...bla, bla, bla...

Résum : Sakura et Shaolan filent l'amour parfait (si cela existe...), ils ont 17 ans et sont dans le même lycée. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvent transportés dans un autre monde où la violence a pris le dessus, mais c'est sans compter le voyage entrepris par un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes (tous aussi classes les uns que les autres ! bave) dont ils croiseront la route.  
Côté Saiyuki, nos quatre beeeaaaauuuux gosses poursuivent leur voyage vers l'Ouest, jusqu'au jour où ils croisent un autre quatuor des plus étranges, aux pouvoirs étendus...

Note : Cette fic m'est venue comme çà, alors que je jetais un coup d'œil aux fics sur Sakura.

Note 2 : Grosse fixation sur Yue bave dans certaines de ses descriptions...et peut-être aussi sur Hakkaï, ça va nous changer un peu !

Note 3 : Possibilité de yaoi (enfin ! J'en vois déjà qui se demandaient quand je m'y mettrai !)

**Gojyo** : Faut s'attendre à un martyrissage ?

**Mellyna** : Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

**Gojyo** : T'as dit yaoi... (Yeux brillants d'une lueur peu rassurante.) Y aurait pas de lemon, par le plus grand des hasards ?

**Mellyna** : ...erde...c'est reparti ! Les hormones gonflées à bloc...je ne suis pas responsable, j'ai rien fait, je suis innocente !

**Rien ne va plus !**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre au détour de trois cailloux...

**Sur Togenkyo...**

- Na, Sanzo !  
- Nani...répondit Sanzô excédé.  
- J'en ai marre, j'ai chaud, j'ai soif, j'ai faim, et...

Le jeune garçon soupira en regardant à sa droite le filet de fumée de cigarettes venir lui chatouiller affreusement les narines.

- ...et ce kappa fumeur me tape sur les nerfs ! se plaignit-il

Sanzô se passa une main sur la figure, une grosse veine pulsant sur la tempe, menaçante. Il vit à ses côtés, Hakkaï, fidèle à lui-même, souriant...

- Y a vraiment rien d'amusant, grogna le moine.

Derrière eux, l'éternelle dispute reprit.

- Arrête de fumer ! T'emmerdes tout le monde !  
- Urusai baka saru ! T'as rien à dire le môme...  
- Si ! Tu gênes...

Seulement, cette fois, les répliques se faisaient moins virulentes. Il faisait sec, chaud, un soleil de plomb les écrasait depuis deux jours et la jeep ne cessait de buter sur la rocaille, au point que le groupe devait faire de nombreux arrêts pour permettre à Hakuryu de souffler un peu. En fait, ils avançaient...lentement, très lentement, mais ils avançaient quand même.  
Hakkaï passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux sombres, trempés de sueur, puis remit le bout de tissu clair que tout le monde arborait et qui était censé les protéger des dégâts du soleil.  
Rien à l'horizon si ce n'était les cailloux, les rochers, les crevasses, les cailloux, les rochers, les crevasses, puis de nouveau les cailloux...tout ceci à perte de vue. Un paysage mort, sec, aride, tout à fait inhospitalier...bref, un vrai désert qui se respecte. Les quelques ruines, monticules de pierres effritées et érodées par le sable et la longue exposition à la lumière, indiquaient que la région avait été habitée, peu de temps avant...la vague de folie et de ténèbres qui s'était abattue sur Togenkyô. Souvent, les changements opérés se manifestaient de la sorte, plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins marquants.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, son sourire s'élargit quand le miroir lui renvoya l'image des deux chahuteurs occupés à s'insulter, venant aux mains, ignorant complètement la pluie de menaces du bonze et le canon du revolver pointé droit sur eux. Sanzô s'époumonait, Gokû se plaignait, Gojyô...

L'ancien humain écrasa soudain la pédale de frein, de toutes ses forces, ce qui eut pour effet de presque éjecter le moine hors du véhicule, l'expédiant à l'arrière comme un sac de pomme de terre et d'envoyer Gokû et Gojyô se cogner durement contre les sièges avant. La jeep pila sur place dans un concert de crissements, d'injures et de grognements...les passagers (à part Hakkaï qui s'était plutôt bien accroché au volant) se retrouvèrent les uns sur les autres, tous sens dessus sens dessous.

- Non d'un chien Hakkaï, tu nous refais ce coup encore ! s'égosilla Sanzô se dépêtrant de la masse qui se trouvait sur lui.  
- Hakkaï, Teme ! Chauffard à gueule d'ange ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Un chat ? Un oiseau ? Dégage bakasaru, j'ai ta godasse dans la figure...  
- Tu peux gueuler autant que tu veux cafard rouge, t'es carrément assis sur moi !  
- Et si vous la fermiez un moment, coupa brusquement Hakkaï surprenant tout le monde.

Le youkai aux yeux verts fixait l'horizon...ou plutôt ne le fixait pas...il regardait dans le vague...non juste devant lui. Pourtant il n'y avait rien...alors pourquoi avait-il frein ? Il continua de regarder devant lui, stoïque. Sanzô se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui- même. Et ça ne va pas tarder à venir.

Le moine fronça les sourcils, persuadé de n'avoir rien senti de particulier, à part une envie furieuse de buter les deux de la banquette arrière. Il vit les yeux de leur chauffeur s'agrandir petit à petit...aussitôt une lueur bleue les aveugla tous, tandis qu'une tornade de sable s'était levée sans raison...

**Dans un lycée de Tomoeda...  
**  
Ding Dong Ding Dong...

Les uns après les autres, les élèves sortaient du lycée, les cours étant terminés. Comme à leur habitude, Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan s'étaient retrouvés dans un parc qui faisait face au complexe scolaire, pour se raconter l'épuisante journée de cours dont ils venaient d'être libérés. Assis contre un arbre à prendre le soleil, ils s'asticotaient les uns les autres, particulièrement Tomoyo avec le couple depuis longtemps formé, dont elle ne cessait de filmer les exploits ou les fêtes auxquelles ils se rendaient on ne perd pas si facilement les bonnes habitudes !.  
Sakura se décida à sortir Kero de son sac après s'être assurée que personne aux environs ne traînait et pourrait le voir. Le petit lion surgit telle une fusée pour rouspéter une fois encore sa jeune maîtresse de l'avoir abandonné, oublié, écrasé dans un sac plein de miettes, de bouts de gommes et de papiers, très gênant pour lui qui avait la peau et les narines fragiles.

- Bonjour l'allergie ! rugit-il. Je suis fragile, moi ! J'ai besoin d'attention, et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve maltraité à croupir dans un sac d'une propreté douteuse ! Et même pas un gâteau dans tout !  
- Pardon, pardon, pardon...s'excusa platement Sakura.  
- C'est bon pour cette fois... 1

Les discussions reprirent comme le plus normal du monde, sur le week- end qui approchait, les interrogations qui pleuvaient, la fête du printemps qui tardait à venir malgré un sublime temps persistant...bref une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de ordinaire. Bon d'accord, une peluche qui parle, une histoire de cartes magiques...ce n'était pas si commun.  
Encore moins, la vague de magie qui les traversa tout à coup. Tous à part, Tomoyo, la ressentirent et sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Kero changea de forme.

- Que se passe-t-il les amis ? s'enquit-elle inquiète de la réaction collective.  
- Une présence...mais pas celle de Clow, murmura Sakura.  
- Pas qu'une présence, précisa Shaolan. Une force différente de celle des cartes en tout cas.  
- Jamais je n'en ai ressenti de telle, déclara la voix de Yue.

Lui aussi, alerté par la manifestation, en cherchait l'origine. Il venait juste de les rejoindre. Sakura eut l'air paniquée en le voyant arriver déjà transformé.

- Il n'y avait personne...c'est étrange tout de même. Je pense qu'à cette heure de la journée, il doit y avoir du monde.

Sakura lança un regard vers son ami (et amour). Endormis ? songea-t- elle avec un drôle de pressentiment. L'obscurité envahit alors le parc et se répandit à travers les arbres et les bosquets.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Tomoyo chancela puis glissa le long de l'arbre, inconsciente...

- Tomoyo ! s'écria Sakura en se précipitant vers elle.  
- Elle est juste endormie, la rassura Yue. Comme la dernière fois...  
- Mais il n'y a pas la présence de Clow, insista Kero. C'est quelqu'un d'autre...

**_ « Aaah...je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser réellement ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps, merci à toi Clow, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur. »  
_**  
- Vous avez entendu ?

Chacun acquiesça...tous avaient bien entendu cette voix désincarnée, venant de nulle, résonnant nulle part, quelque peu androgyne, traînante...mais manifestement c'était une voix de femme, malgré le ton légèrement grave.  
Ne laissant aucun d'eux le temps de réfléchir, Sakura, Shaolan, Yue et Kero se retrouvèrent entourés d'une lueur bleue qui gagnait en intensité jusqu'à tous les aveugler. Une bourrasque de vent se leva en une violente tornade qui les encercla pour finalement les emprisonner.  
Sans hésiter, les deux gardiens étendirent leurs ailes au-dessus des deux adolescents pour les protéger. Dans toute cette agitation, un éclair finit de les rendre aveugles.

**Quelque part dans un désert tout ce qu'il y a de plus rocailleux et vide...**

La lumière augmenta d'intensité, puis un flash illumina une seconde l'étendue désertique. Le vent redoubla de force tout en stagnant devant la jeep d'où des kyuuuuuuu d'inquiétude semblaient venir. Les passagers eurent un geste pour se protéger les yeux, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était inutile puisque ni la poussière, ni le vent ne les atteignait. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, l'agitation prit fin, l'air s'éclaircit vite, laissant les quatre compagnons bouche bée face au tableau qui venait juste d'apparaître devant eux.  
La première pensée qu'eut Gokû fut_ « un Ange »..._celle de Hakkaï fut _« un Sphinx »_...celle de Gojyô fut _« une Fille »..._ 2 Celle de Sanzô fut _« encore des emmerdements »..._ (De toute façon ça ne changera jamais.) Puis la conscience reprit le dessus sur la surprise − et/ou l'émerveillement − et les premiers à parler furent les nouveaux arrivants.  
Un énorme Lion paré d'une sorte de pectoral métallique orné d'une pierre rouge 3 et un humanoïde vêtu de blanc rabattirent leurs ailes puis s'enquirent de la santé des deux jeunes personnes qui les accompagnaient.

- Sakura, ça va ? s'exclama le lion étonnant les quatre jeunes hommes.  
- Plus ou moins...qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plus ou moins assuré.  
- Aucune idée...  
- Merci, moi aussi je vais bien, tout va bien ! grogna l'autre adolescent se sentant délaissé.

Il tendit une main à la nommée Sakura, elle le remercia d'un chaleureux sourire qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. L'humanoïde en blanc s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et tournant la tête, il vit une jeep occupée par quatre passagers, quatre jeunes hommes 4...l'un aux cheveux courts bruns et aux yeux vert émeraude (l'un des deux était caché par un monocle) ; un autre blond aux yeux mauves légèrement tombants, arborant un habit de moine et un chakra sur le front ; un troisième aux longs cheveux rouge sang, les yeux de la même couleur, un cicatrice en entailles sur la joue gauche ; le dernier avait un air d'ahuri avec ses grands yeux dorés, les cheveux bruns en bataille enserrés dans un diadème de métal qui lui barrait le front...en clair, un drôle de groupe.  
Il attira l'attention de ses compagnons, et les huit personnes se toisèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Yue se surprit à penser avec une pointe d'humour 5 que le groupe qu'ils formaient eux aussi, n'était pas si ordinaire que ça, vu les expressions des voyageurs qui indiquaient INCOMPREHENSION TOTALE.

- Encore une surprise de nos dieux adorés ? marmonna le rouge sang. Quand même, ils auraient pu nous envoyer une fille plus âgée...mignonne ok, mais franchement trop jeune. Fidèle à lui-même...il a raison, trop jeune pour lui, sinon c'est du détournement de mineur !  
- Gojyôooo...réprimanda gentiment le brun aux yeux verts.  
- Je vous prierai de parler de Sakura sur un autre ton ! s'indigna aussitôt le garçon, poings levés dans la direction du kappa.

Sans crier gare les deux autres qui les accompagnaient, se mirent devant la jeune fille, menaçants...le Lion ailé montra ses crocs, son compagnon fit apparaître des cristaux entre ses mains. Machinalement, le moine sortit son colt et mit en joue les trois inconnus. Il se passa deux longues minutes pendant lesquelles à trois contre un, ils se toisèrent sans dire mot. Finalement, Sakura dépassa ses défenseurs pour s'interposer, timidement.

- C'est bien gentil les amis, mais est-on vraiment obligé d'en venir l ? se hasarda-t-elle. Shaolan calme-toi...

Ses amis se détendirent sur un de ses regards...mais Sanzô ne baissa pas le bras 6 pour autant, il visa surtout le fauve et l'homme ailés qui ne lui aspiraient absolument pas confiance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? grinça-t-il.  
- Et vous ? renvoya sèchement le dit Shaolan.  
- Là, c'est pas du jeu, c'est vous qui avez débarqué je vous rappelle !

Arrangeante comme à son habitude, Sakura s'empressa de faire les présentations tout en fixant le canon de l'arme toujours dirigé vers eux, suivie de celles de Hakkaï quelque peu embarrassé par la tournure des évènements un moine qui menace d'un flingue deux gamins de 17 ans...sans commentaire.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Sur Togenkyô, informa Hakkaï devinant qu'ils devaient manifestement venir d'ailleurs.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers les deux créatures, interrogateurs, ces derniers secouèrent la tête, presque accablés.

- J'connais pas, répondit le lion nommé Kerobero.  
- Moi non plus...  
- ...et d'où venez-vous ? s'enquit Hakkaï.

L'homme ailé plongea son regard clair dans le sien...une réponse lui vint.

- De l'Est...fit-il songeur.

L'ancien humain ne put détacher son regard de l'homme...grand, très grand, élancé, vêtu de la tête aux pieds (nus) de blanc avec çà et là un peu de mauve...les cheveux d'un blanc lumineux 7 s'étalant sur ses fines épaules non, non ! Pas de couple Hakkaï X Yue. Même si j'en meurs d'envie !...son iris aux pâles reflets violets...un large anneau argent serti d'une unique pierre bleue lui occupait le quart du loge gauche. Son regard froid voire arrogant le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise... Froid ok, mais certainement moins distant que celui de Sanzô... Mais quelque chose émanait de lui, quelque chose de puissant et de bienfaisant...Hakkaï posa une main sur l'épaule du moine qui abaissa lentement l'arme sans pour autant quitter des yeux le groupe. Déjà le garçon l'énervait, lui trouvant une légère ressemblance avec un certain singe... Non, non, je ne déteste pas Lionel/Shaolan ! Je le trouve mignon lui aussi...allez savoir pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Ensuite, c'était les deux créatures non identifiées qui servaient semblait-il de défenseurs...

- C'est bien beau tout çà, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire dans ce...ce...ce tas de rocailles.  
- Demande ça à Clow...la voix qu'on a entendue l'a remercié en disant que grâce à lui, elle pourrait s'amuser.

La réponse sembla méduser les quatre compagnons qui se regardèrent...

- Encore cette vieille peau, grogna Sanzô.  
- Commencent à faire ch... les dieux ! N'empêche, pour une fois que j'avais vu juste...  
- Y a vraiment pas de quoi en être fier...  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sakura.  
- Je crois que quelqu'un s'est encore pris dans les mailles du filet d'une déesse flemmarde et particulièrement emmerdante !  
- Gojyô, du respect pour les divinités...souffla Hakkaï.

Les quatre nouveaux venus, perplexes, faisaient l'aller et le retour entre les jeunes hommes.

- Clow connaissait une déesse ? soupçonna Shaolan. Yue ?  
- Pas que je sache...

Yue se tut brusquement, et se retourna. Silence. Il était sûr d'avoir senti des présences hostiles autour d'eux. Puis il remarqua que les passagers de la jeep sortaient lentement, voire nonchalamment, des armes, affichant une expression de profond ennui.

- Ils nous attaquent même en période de canicule...aucune notion d'amabilit !  
- On va leur en inculquer un peu...  
- Y se passe quoi, l ?

Des cris de bêtes retentirent en réponse autour du groupe. Sortant de nulle part, une horde de monstres les chargèrent puis les encerclèrent. Sakura et Shaolan ouvrirent des yeux ronds...

- Notre routine, grogna Gojyô.  
- Il est quand même dommage de perdre les vieilles habitudes très d'accord avec mon chouchou de la semaine , sourit Hakkaï en concentrant son ki entre ses mains. Onegai, mettez-vous à l'écart...

Fin du chapitre 1 !

**Gojyo** : Punaise, je voyais pas la fin...tellement c'était nul.

**Mellyna** : Jyjy, le bureau des réclamations c'est...

**Gojyo** : ...chez Liya, oui je sais, pas besoin de me le dire. Remarque, le sarû n'a encore rien dit de con là-dedans. Tu cherches à battre un record le singe ?

**Goku** : Urusai Erogappa !

**Mellyna** : Bah...il se rattrapera dans les autres chapitres, vous pourrez vous jeter dessus tout votre loisir.

Reviews ! Onegai...

1 C'est toujours le même refrain, vous imaginez, comme pour plus haut. Je sens qu'il y en a deux qui vont bien s'entendre...vous devinez ?

2 Quand je vous disais que ses hormones vont bon train ! Je suis innocente, quant à ses réflexions douteuses.

3 Ben oui, c'est comme ça que je le vois, c'est pas ça ?

4 Tous beeeaaaauuuux ! Tous trop classes...sauf l'autre singe qui ne pense qu'à bouffer ! Ça vous gâche le tableau...mais parfois c'est vrai qu'il peut être pas mal, faut juste qu'il arrête d'être aussi baka.

**Goku** : Je ne suis pas baka !

**Mellyna** : Rien que pour avoir dit ça, tu l'es !

**Goku** (boudeur) : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez après moi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Toujours après moi, ras le bol à la fin !

**Mellyna** : T'es une cible facile mon chou...c'est pour ça qu'on t'adore !

5 Euh...ouais...je sais ce que vous pensez...Yue et l'humour ça fait trente six mille, mais un miracle peut toujours arriver !

6 Juste pour savoir Sanzô...tu peux rester combien de temps à tenir quelqu'un en joue ?

**Sanzo** : Ça ne te regarde pas !

**Mellyna** : Pffff...je voulais savoir c'est tout. Je suppose que tout le monde se pose la même question non ?...hé, les gars, dites-moi que je suis pas la seule...mais arrêtez de faire comme si de rien était enfin, je vais finir par me vexer !

**Kero** :...le cadet de nos soucis.

**Mellyna** : C'est dit, tu vas mourir... (Crocs supérieurs dépassant dangereusement, écume aux lèvres...) de faim ! T'as gagné, plus de sucreries !

7 Aaaaaaah ! Je vais tomber ! L'est trop beau...j'en peux plus ! Faut que j'enlève mon fond d'écran moi par contre. 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Rien ne va plus ! 

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Gros mélange Card Captor Sakura X Gensomaden Saiyuki...on va enfin s'amuser !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Sakura ou de Saiyuki ne sont à moi...m'enfin, je ne demande que Yue...c'est trop demande ?

**Gojyô et Kero** : Bien fait !

**Mellyna** : Z'allez souffrir...gniark ! Gniark !...Et puis la suite, tout le monde la connaît...bla, bla, bla...bon ben, **Gabrielle** j'espère que Yue te plaira...j'ai mis du temps à finir primo à cause des épreuves du Bac, c'est dingue comme la Physique Chimie peut vous faire stresser ! **Yaonne** **San**, voili voilu ! La suite qui tarde et se fait désirer...ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, ils ne verront pas le bout du tunnel !

**Goku** : Je sens pas cette suite...je sens qu'elle va nous faire tourner autour du pot un bon moment.

**Mellyna** : Si tu savais à quel point t'es dans le vrai !

Allez tous en place, Scène Deux : chapitre deux, vingtième essai, cinquième prise ! CLAP !

**Rien ne va plus ! **

Chapitre 2 : Une histoire de dingue !

_- Onegai, mettez-vous à l'écart..._

Des détonations retentissaient autour d'eux, Sanzô abattait un à un les monstres qui se jetaient sur lui en vociférant les habituelles phrases telles que Tuez Genjô Sanz ! Emparez-vous du Sutra ! Sakura inclina la tête, totalement désorientée...mais où avaient-ils bien pu atterrir et comment ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de dingue !

_- Décidément, ils ne comprendront jamais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réclame un Sutra, marmonna Gojyô. Un tuyau : il vous faut une lettre de motivation accompagnée d'un CV, ensuite on pourra peut-être envisager l'entretien,_ railla-t-il (1).  
_- Ils sont tellement pressés qu'ils en brûlent les étapes, cela dit c'est compréhensible_, ajouta calmement Hakkaï.  
_- Sakura ! Derrière toi !_

La jeune fille se retourna vers Yue qui venait de hurler, puis vit une masse importante foncer droit vers elle. Machinalement, elle réagit en s'emparant de son amulette et la transforma sur un ordre en son sceptre. Sans perdre de temps, elle prit une carte (le paquet jamais très loin de sa main), la lança devant elle...et cria un mot.  
Hakkaï fit volte face quand il entendit l'homme hurler le nom de la jeune fille et vit le monstre qui chargeait. L'ancien humain était sûr que vu l'élan qu'avait pris le youkai, un jet d'aura ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à forme une barrière d'aura quasi-inutile quand Sakura lança haut dans les airs ce qu'il identifia comme une carte, et prononça un mot qu'il eut du mal à comprendre avec le vacarme des cris et des détonations. Le monstre percuta alors de plein fouet un mur invisible pour ensuite être réduit en particules, avant même que le Shakujou de Gojyô ne l'atteigne.

L'ancien humain resta bouche bée, ainsi que Gojyô, le reste du groupe et aussi les monstres de Gyumao qui stoppèrent net le combat.

_- Suge !_ s'extasia Gokû qui n'avait rien raté de la scène. _Hakkaï comment t'as fait ça !_

Hakkaï secoua la tête, incrédule, les yeux rivés sur le bouclier, le sceptre et la jeune fille tout aussi stupéfaite que les autres.

_- Je n'ai rien fait, Gokû...  
- Nani ?_

Sanzô leva un sourcil en direction du youkai aux yeux verts, ce dernier haussa les épaules. Sakura regarda sa carte, son bâton puis ses compagnons. Depuis quand les cartes étaient-elles dangereuses à ce point pour autrui ?

_- Faut croire que tes pouvoirs se développent de façon assez fulgurante,_ fit prudemment Kero.

Yue n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis qu'un groupe de youkai, remis de leur surprise, chargèrent à nouveau sur eux en hurlant. Passablement énervé, Shaolan décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, brandissant son épée (2).

_- Dieu de la Foudre !_ (3)

Mais rien ne vint à son appel ; Shaolan grimaça, dépité. Le ciel parfaitement bleu deux secondes plus tôt, s'obscurcit soudain, s'encombrant d'épais nuages guère rassurants noir charbon. Un lointain grondement leur parvint, comme de sourds roulements de tambours. Le son s'amplifia petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable pour les oreilles des combattants. Soudain, un éclair déchira l'air, puis un autre, et d'autres encore, zébrant le ciel et la terre, obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. La foudre s'abattit une dernière fois avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux.

Le sol fumait encore par-ci, par-là, il y avait même quelques petits tas de cendres grisâtres sur le sol sec et une désagréable odeur âcre de brûler. Shaolan, sidéré, ouvrit la bouche, Sakura écarquilla les yeux, Yue leva un sourcil, bref chacun montra à sa façon des signes de stupéfaction.

_- J'crois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'améliorer,_ lança Sakura après un long silence.  
_- Il ne reste absolument rien des partisans de Gyumao_, murmura Hakkaï regardant autour de lui.  
_- Alors, ça c'est du boulot... _siffla Gojyô.  
_- Ça va plus vite qu'avec ton Sutra, Sanzô... SUGEEEEE !  
- Bakasaru !_

Gokû sentit le baffeur s'écraser sauvagement sur son crâne.

_- Maieuh !_ gémit-il en se frottant énergiquement la tête.  
_- Baka ne..._ (4)

Yue fronça les sourcils, sceptique quant à la brusque amélioration des capacités des deux adolescents. Manifestement, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre monde, totalement différent du leur...Seulement, une fois de plus, le gardien ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet car d'autres monstres venus on ne sait où, poursuivirent le boulot de leurs prédécesseurs.

_- Ch' ! Ils viennent d'où !_ pesta Sanzô.

Même résultat, cette fois-ci en simultané, Shaolan et Sakura déchaînèrent les nouveaux pouvoirs des cartes, et ce fut un véritable massacre...sans que quiconque ne fit quoi que ce fût. Sanzô n'avait pas encore rechargé son arme, ni Hakkaï concentré son ki, ni Gokû allongé Noyibô, ni Gojyô préparé le Shakujou, ni Kero formé une boule de feu, encore moins Yue fait apparaître ses cristaux... 5 Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_- C'coup-ci, les enfants, vous commencez à me faire peur,_ marmonna Kero.  
_- On se fait aussi des frayeurs..._

Le gardien lunaire tenta de sonder un peu les environs et fut plus que surpris de sentir une violente puissance magique dans l'atmosphère...assez pour décupler n'importe quel pouvoir.

_- Il y a une puissante magie à l'œuvre,_ fit-il d'un air absent.  
_- Il s'agit sans doute de ce sort qui provoque la vague de folie frappant les youkai de Togenkyô,_ ajouta Hakkaï qui avait apparemment eut le même raisonnement.

Yue se tourna vers le youkai aux yeux verts, et plissa les yeux. Hakkaï sentit son regard presque le transpercer, comme s'il tentait de sonder son esprit. Malgré les barrières qu'il y plaçait, rien n'y fit.

_- Trois d'entre vous ne sont pas humains_, déclara posément Yue. _Mais il semble qu'il y ait plus d'humanité en vous qu'en un simple humain_.  
_- Faut croire qu'on a que ça à faire !_ railla Sanzô.  
_- Je ne parlais pas de vous..._

Le moine ferma le poing sur la crosse de son revolver, Gojyô haussa un sourcil (digne signe qu'il tente tant bien que mal de ne pas renchérir et d'aggraver son cas).

_- Vous avez beau être humain maître moine_ (wow ! J'adore l'appellation ! Bravo Yue) _, vous semblez tout prêt de devenir comme l'un de vos compagnons_. (6)  
_- Je n'ai rien de comparable...  
- Vous vous méprenez..._

À peine énervé de cet échange, Sanzô détourna le regard et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de youkai à bousiller, il ordonna la reprise de la route.

_- Sakura !  
- Oui ?  
- Avais-tu une quelconque envie de les détruire la première fois ?  
- Pas du tout...juste nous protéger. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passe !  
- Nous avons atterri dans un monde où une magie s'est répandue dans le seul but de faire revivre le mal. Ce qui fait qu'à présent tout pouvoir puissant est destructeur. Les cartes anciennement de Clow avaient une certaine puissance à l'origine, à présent leurs capacités ont sensiblement augmenté. Evite pour le moment d'user de leurs pouvoirs qui risquent d'atteindre des proportions inimaginables. Il en va de même pour toi, Shaolan.  
- Très bien ! _acquiescèrent les adolescents.

_- Nee, Sanzô, c'était qui les autres ?  
- Comme-ci je le savais... _grogna le moine.

Gokû se renfrogna, se cala un peu mieux sur la banquette hier et commença à bouder. _C'est ça ! Fais la gueule baka ne ! T'as rien d'autre à faire_...songea Sanzô.

_- Sanzô..._ réprimanda calmement Hakkaï._ C'est la question que tout le monde se pose de toute façon.  
- T'as peut-être une idée !_

Hakkaï répondit par la négation, puis se tut, comprenant que ce qu'avait dit l'homme l'avait plutôt irrité. Qu'avait-il voulu dire au juste ?

_« Vous semblez tout prêt de devenir comme l'un de vos compagnons. »_

_- En tout cas, ils ont l'air plutôt balaises_, ajouta Gojyô tout en sortant une cigarette.  
_- Ils avaient l'air tout aussi étonnés de l'être...  
- N'empêche, deux ou trois comme eux et ils épurent les rangs de Kôgaiji !  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui nous attaquent, mais quelqu'un d'autre... mais tu as peut-être raison, d'ailleurs je me demande s'ils sont aussi puissants qu'Homura et les deux qui l'accompagnent.  
- On a plus qu'à les inviter... non mais Hakkai ! Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu dis, là !_ grinça Gojyô. _Et le singe ! Tu dis rien ? T'as bouffer ta langue tellement t'avais faim ou quoi !_

Gokû ne répondit pas, ignorant superbement les provocations du kappa..._'Finira bien par se lasser_, songea-t-il.

_- Hoi ! Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !_

D'un sourire, l'ancien humain fit taire son ami... de son côté, Gokû réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait senti chez les quatre qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Une puissante aura, aussi forte que celle d'Homura et des autres dieux qu'ils avaient bien pu croisés en route. Ils n'étaient pas youkai, une chose de réglée. Les deux jeunes étaient au moins humains, maintenant quel genre d'humain, pas d'idée. Et l'homme ailé en blanc... et le lion ailé ? _Raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Je pige que dalle ! En plus ils viennent pas de Togenkyo ! C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue !_

_- Une histoire de dingue mon cher Son Goku... et j'espère que je vais bien me marrer comme tout à l'heure, parce que je m'embête tellement ici._

La déesse éclata de rire en revoyant l'expression troublée de Goku...enfin, troublé n'était pas vraiment le mot. Complètement LARGUE lui allait mieux. C'était plutôt vrai, qu'elle y allait un peu fort parfois...mais là, c'était irrésistible ! Quand Clow Lead lui avait parlé de Sakura, de ses amis et des Cartes, un plan s'était tout de suite formé dans son esprit tordu. Et pourquoi pas ? Avec un petit rire, Clow lui avait permis de mettre sur pied ses projets à la seule condition qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à ses protégés.

_- Voyons, Clow, tu me connais !_

Bizarrement, le magicien ne répondit que par un sourire ironique. Parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de martyriser le groupe de Sanz ? Personne ne comprendrait son humour.

_- Laisse-moi leur faire la surprise de leur vie !  
- Tant que ce n'est pas la peur de leur vie... Allez amuse-toi bien Kanzeon ! Rends-les moi le plus entier possible._

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux... ceux qui vont avoir du pain sur la planche ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit._

_- Kanzeon Bosatzu !_

La déesse soupira quand Jiroushin entra précipitamment.

_- Quoi encore...  
- Il y a quatre créatures sur Togenkyo...  
- ... qui ont des pouvoirs rivalisant avec ceux des dieux ? C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Qu... comment le savez-vous !_

Kanzeon éclata de rire ; le dieu la regarda avec un air où se mêlaient étonnement et un peu d'effroi quand la déesse de la pitié (7) fut prise d'un accès de rire qui se transforma rapidement un fou rire qui la secouait.

_- Kanzeon Bosatzu ! Que vous arrive-t-il !  
- Encore... encore une celle-là ! AHAHAHAH !  
- K... Kanzeon Bosatzu ! C'est vous... qui..._

Le dieu commençait enfin à comprendre la situation... depuis le temps !

_- Est-ce raisonnable !  
- J'avais juste envie de savoir comment de simples pouvoirs bienfaisants peuvent se trouver destructeurs en bas._

Finalement, la déesse parvint à se calmer et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à son bassin de lotus. Puis elle regarda le siège, non loin d'elle.

-_ Je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais si tu les avais vus ! Et je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas fini !... Et oui, Gokû, c'est une histoire de dingue... parce que le monde est devenu fou, fit elle en reprenant son sérieux. Le monde se détraque, il faut bien suivre les tendances..._

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Bon... j'ai fait cette update dans la BU... donc navrée de l'absence de mise en page potable, mais franchement, j'ai plus du tout l'habitude des PC... chu une adepte des portables !

**Mellyna** (saute au cou de Yue comme une dingue, limite à le faire tomber) : Chapitre deux finiiiiiii !  
**Gojyo** : Pffffff...gamine, et en plus complètement barge !  
**Mellyna** : ...certainement moins que toi...t'es messant ! Ze boude, na !  
**Sanzo** : Eh ben ! Ça nous fera des vacances !  
**Mellyna** (voix de petite peste gâtée pourrie jusqu'à la moelle) : Jyjy t'es messant, je t'aime plus...**OSKOUR LEGOLAAAAAAS !  
****Gojyo** : Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir t'aider ?  
**Mellyna** (sourire carnassier) : Tu veux parier ?

Reviews ! Onegai...

(1) Euh...hem ! J'ai un peu triché sur une fic d'une copine, j'espère que si elle tombe sur celle-là elle ne m'en voudra pas. Nat ! Désolée !

**Garen** : C'est franchement pas sympa de me piquer ma réplique ! J'en étais tellement fier !  
**Mellyna** : Tu parles...dans la fanfic, tu te fais descendre trois secondes après l'avoir dite !  
**Obi Wan** : Quand je disais que ton attitude désinvolte et provocatrice pendant les combats te perdrait !**  
Mellyna** : Hé, hé...et l'autre ! Toi et Onice ça va bon train...humpf !

#Obi Wan plaque sa main sur la bouche de Mellyna qui se débat#

**Obi Wan** : Tais-toi et écris...d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'on fiche dans une fanfic de Saiyuki...

(2) Euh...ce ne serait pas une sorte de jufu que Shaolan utilise, par le plus grand des hasards ?

(3) **Shaolan** : ...c'est fou comme j'ai l'air fin, là.  
**Mellyna** : C'est clair, en VO ça doit être plus potable qu'en français.

(4) Il se répète souvent Sanzô Chouchou...

#Baffeur en action sur la tête de la fanfictionneuse#

**Sanzo** : URUSAI !  
**Mellyna** : Aïïïïïeuh ! Non mais ça va pas la tête !  
**Sanzo** (énorme veine pulsant sur la tempe) : Appelle-moi encore une fois comme çà et tu quittes ta chambre les pieds devant !  
**Mellyna** : Ok, ok, ok, ok...j'ai rien dit... /tout bas/ Je le retiens...grrrrrr...

(5) Sachant qu'il leur faut à peu près une seconde pour tout faire, on peut dire que Shaolan et Sakura ont fini en 90 centièmes...euh, chapeau ! Pour dire « Dieu de la Foudre » et « Carte de Sakura, reprends ta forme originelle je te l'ordonne, anéantis ces monstres ! » en 90 centièmes et en même temps faire fonctionner les cartes...je suis forte ! Et toute contente d'ailleurs !

(6) **Sanzo** : Eh, la cinglée d'autrice ! Ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ?  
**Mellyna** : Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire...

(7) Faut pas dire qu'elle en a avec Sanzô et sa bande...mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ?


End file.
